Numerous products exist for installing a hook or hanging device in a wall, such as for hanging a picture frame, a mirror, or the like. Conventional nails and screws are not always convenient solutions and may not provide sufficient support strength in the wall, particularly in the case of drywall, or other friable wallboards, which are relatively weak.
Anchors incorporating curved saber tooth shaped retainers are known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,974,166 and 8,414,239. However, such anchors are still difficult for the typical homeowner to install and use properly because a hammer is generally needed to complete the anchor installation. These anchors also generally have a large wall penetration that tends to crumble and weaken the surrounding wall media adjacent the penetration and leave a large hole that is not easily repaired. It is also impractical to reposition these types of anchors after initial insertion in locations proximate the original hole for the purpose of making minor adjustments.
It would be desirable to provide a hook rail that utilizes an anchor device and related installation method that facilitates ease of installation, but at the same time results in a mounted hook rail with a high support strength and less damage to the wallboard, leaving relatively small holes upon removal and therefore also permitting minor position adjustments if needed.